How Can You Walk Away
by iibelieveiinyou
Summary: One-Shot! Blaine finds Chandler's texts to Kurt. He finds out it was more than just texts between the two of them.


"Who's Chandler?" Blaine asks, looking like a kicked puppy.

_Shit!_ Kurt thinks, _Why didn't I delete those?! Quick think fast!_

"Why are you going through my phone?"

"I'm not going through your phone. Its just that it keeps buzzing because _Chandler _wouldn't stop texting you." Blaine then began reading the found texts out loud.

"When we go to New York, lets go to the Plaza and reenact the end of _The Way We Were."_

Give me that," Kurt says. Blaine continues, ignoring Kurt.

"Can you sing into my voice-mail, I want to make your voice my _ringtone_."

"Give me my phone," Kurt tries again.

"There are literally dozens of texts between the two of you. Do you know how many times you've texted me in the last two days? Four. And three of them were about finding peach colored shoe polish." Blaine says.

"Why are you so upset? This is all innocent." Kurt says trying to reassure Blaine. But Blaine's not buying it.

"This is _cheating _Kurt!" Blaine yells, losing his patience.

"This is _texing_!" Kurt yells back. "He's just a guy I met at the music store. Nothing happened!"

Blaine doesn't know what to believe, but in the next moment it all becomes clear.

*buzz buzz*

_I had a great time yesterday, hope we can do it again soon! I love when your body is pressed against mine._

Blaine's heart falls. He looks up at Kurt with disbelief, heartache, and anger. He can't believe after all they've been through, that Kurt would do this to him. _To them._ He drops the phone and finds his voice.

"If nothing happened, why was your body pressed against his yesterday? You told me you couldn't come over because you were busy with homework." He says almost too quietly.

Kurt looks between shocked and guilt.

"How could you do this to me?" Blaine whispers.

"Blaine-" Kurt tries.

"How could you do this to _us _Kurt?! I trusted you! I gave you my heart, and this is how you repay me? You break it in half and then what? You expect me to believe NOTHING HAPPENED?!" Blaine ends with a shout.

Kurt is still standing there with tears in his eyes. He can't believe this is happening. Blaine has never yelled at Kurt before.

"What about the promises we made to each other?" His voice cracks at the end.

Kurt is still frozen in his spot, speechless.

Blaine shakes his head. He can't stand to look at Kurt anymore. But before he can leave, he says oh so quietly, "I'm done Kurt. I want nothing to do with you anymore. If I can't make you happy anymore, then I hope he makes you happy. I hope it was worth it. I hope he was worth it, because clearly I wasn't. Goodbye Kurt."

After Blaine walks out, Kurt falls to the floor and lets out a loud sob. Blaine didn't let him explain. Even if he did, Kurt wouldn't be able to form a proper sentence. He does know that Blaine has it wrong. Kurt didn't cheat on Blaine. He would _never _cheat on Blaine. He is his whole world. _Was _his whole world. The thought makes Kurt cry even harder. He cries himself to sleep that night.

Meanwhile, Blaine is a mess driving home. He knew he shouldn't be driving in his state, but he couldn't bare to be around Kurt anymore. His entire world shattered in front of him, and Kurt didn't even try to explain. All these thoughts going a mile a minute, until he realizes he is now in his driveway.

Blaine cries himself to sleep that night, but with a plan set in motion. He is going to say goodbye to Kurt the only way he knew how.

Morning came all too soon, and both boys were dreading the day ahead of them. They avoided each other all day, which was relatively easy since they had different classes. But once the end of the day came, it was a time where they had to be in the same room. They both had Glee.

They sat on opposite sides of the choir room, and there was a tension so thick around the room that everyone felt. They both looked miserable, with red eyes. There was no light in them anymore.

Mr. Schue walks in, but before he can get a word in, Blaine shoots up and asks if he can take the floor.

He nods and sits with the other kids while Blaine goes over to talk to Brian, the piano man.

Kurt is watching Blaine curiously.

Blaine is looking at the ground. He doesn't say anything. He opens his mouth to sing.

_Didn't I give it all,__  
__Tried my best,__  
__Gave you everything I had,__  
__Everything and no less?__  
__Didn't I do it right?__  
__Did I let you down?__Maybe you got too used to__  
__Well, having me around.__  
__Still how can you walk away__  
__From all my tears?__  
__It's gonna be an empty road__  
__Without me right here._

_But go on and take it,__  
__Take it all with you.  
Don't look back  
At this crumbling fool.  
Just take it all  
With my love,  
Take it all  
With my love. _

_Maybe I should leave__  
__To help you see__  
__Nothing is better than this__  
__And this is everything we need.__  
__So is it over?__  
__Is this really it?__  
__You've given up so easily,__  
__I thought you loved me more than this._

_But go on, go on and take it,__  
Take it all with you.  
Don't look back  
At this crumbling fool.  
Just take it all  
With my love,  
Take it all  
With my love._

_I will change if I must._  
_Slow it down and bring it home, I will adjust._  
_Oh if only, if only you knew,_  
_Everything I do is for you._

_But go on  
Go on and take it,  
Take it all with you.  
Don't look back  
At this crumbling fool.  
Just take it,  
Take it all with you.  
Don't look back  
At this crumbling fool.  
Just take it all  
With my love,  
Take it all  
With my love  
Take it all  
With my love._

Blaine is almost sobbing by the end of the song. He finally lifts his eyes and sees that everyone has shocked faces and all the girls are in tears. He finally looks at Kurt. The first time since previous night. Kurt is crying. Shaking, clearly holding in his sobs. Blaine turns and walks out without another word.

Kurt doesn't know if he should run after Blaine or not. It still may be too soon, but if he wants to fix this, he has to do it now. He needs Blaine more than he needs anyone else in the world. So he stands up, leaving everything behind, and runs down the path Blaine went.

He didn't have to search for long. Blaine was on the ground by his locker, crying. Kurt walked towards him slowly.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks quietly. Blaine jumps at the voice, and wipes his tears angrily.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be checking up on your precious Chandler?" Blaine snaps.

Kurt flinches, but doesn't miss a beat. "Blaine, I told you nothing happened, but you wouldn't let me explain. Please let me explain." Kurt begs.

Blaine doesn't say anything, so Kurt took that as a cue to continue.

"What you read last night in that text was not what you think. I know it looks like I cheated, but Blaine I would _never _cheat on you. Yes, I lied to you about what I was doing that night, but I had good reason. Chandler was helping with my NYADA audition, and I wanted to surprise you with it. The song requires choreography, and he was helping me out, since none of the girls were available. I told him not to text me anymore. I blocked his number off my phone. He is not worth losing you over Blaine. Nothing is worth losing you. Blaine, you are my world. I would never do anything to risk that. You saved me in more ways than anyone could. I love you Blaine. Please don't leave me."

Kurt is now crying freely. He doesn't want to lose Blaine.

Blaine looks up at Kurt. He has tear tracks on his face from all the crying he's done in the day. He thinks about what Kurt said and makes his decision.

"Kurt," Blaine says quietly, "I don't know what to feel anymore. You hurt me. I don't trust you anymore, but I don't want to leave. You are the love of my life, Kurt. The last thing I want to do is leave, but I need time. I need time to think. I deserve that much."

"You deserve to be happy Blaine. I want to make you happy. If its time that you need, I will give it to you. I'll be here waiting. I'll wait forever for you, Blaine." Kurt says quietly.

They both get up from the floor and look at each other. Blaine pulls Kurt into a hug and whispers an _I love you _into his ear, before he lets go, and he is gone.

Kurt knows that this is not the end. He and Blaine were meant to be together. This was one of the many obstacles they will go through together. And that's just it. They will go through it together, because all they will ever need is each other.


End file.
